dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hotaru Yukijiro
Perfil * Nombre: '螢雪次朗 (ほたる ゆきじろう) * '''Nombre (''romaji): Hotaru Yukijiro * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: ''' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón * '''Profesión: Actor * Estatura: 170cm * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Tipo de sangre: B *'Agencia:' CES Dramas * Hitoya no Toge (WOWOW, 2017) * Yama Onna Nikki * Denshichi Torimonocho (NHK BS Premium, 2016) * ON (Fuji TV, 2016, ep2) * Isan Sozoku Bengoshi Kakizaki Shinichi (NTV, YTV, 2016, ep1) * Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) * Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) * Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep7) * Kounodori (TBS, 2015, ep5) * Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2015, ep2) * Bonkura 2 (NHK, 2015) * Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) * Angel Heart (NTV, 2015, ep3) * Shokuzai no Sonata (WOWOW, 2015) * Saigo no Shounin (TV Asahi, 2015) * San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) * Sakura Hosara (NHK, 2014) * Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) * Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1) * Osoroshi (NHK, 2014, ep2,5) * Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep2) * LINK (WOWOW, 2013) * Kakusho (TBS, 2013, ep11) * Apoyan (TBS, 2013, ep7) * Meshibana Keiji Tachibana (TV Tokyo, 2013, ep10) * Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) * Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012, ep5) * Endororu ~ Densetsu no Chichi (WOWOW, 2012) * Iryu Sosa (TV Asahi, 2011) * Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011, ep5) * Shakking 2 (WOWOW, 2011) * Onmitsu Happyaku Yachou (NHK, 2011, ep2-3) * Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) * JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010, ep6) * Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) * Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) * Five (NHK, 2008) * Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007, ep9) * Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007, ep19-) * Good Job (NHK, 2007) * Bibo no Mesu (NTV, 2007) * Akuma ga Kitarite Fue wo Fuku (Fuji TV, 2007) * Mito Komon (TBS, 2006, S36 ep3) * Doyo Wide Gekijo Kiso no Onna (TV Asahi, 2006) * Kaze no Haruka (NHK, 2005) * Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2005) * Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005, ep1) * Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005 * Ultraman Max (TBS, 2005-06) * Deep Love (TV Tokyo, 2004) * Nikoniko Nikki (NHK, 2003) * OL Zenido (TV Asahi, 2003) * Itsumo Futari de (Fuji TV, 2003) * Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) * Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1995) * Sonouchi Kekkon Suru Kimi e (NTV, 1994) * Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Wagaya wa Doko da (Fuji TV, 1990) * Bishojo Kamen Poitrine (美少女仮面ポワトリン) (1990) Películas * Samurai Sensei (2018) * Borderline (2017) * Nakimushi Pierrot no Kekkonshiki (2016) * Dareka no Mokkin (2016) * Detective Mitarai's Casebook: The Clockwork Current (2016) * 125 Years Memory (2015) * Meikyu Cafe (2015) * Shanti Days 365 Days, Happy Breath (2014) * Tomo ni Aruku (2014) * The Little House (2014) * Roommate (2013) * Ninja Kids!!! Summer Mission Impossible (2013 * The Morning Set, Milk and Spring (2013) * The Centenarian Clock (2013) * GARO and the Wailing Dragon (2013) * Banana, Glove and Whale Shark (2013) * Fly, Dakota Fly! (2013) * It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori (2012) * Joker Game (2012) * Mitsuko Delivers (2011) * A Man With Style (2011) * The Parasite Doctor Suzune: Genesis x Evolution (2011) * Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) * Looking up at the Half-Moon (2010) * SP: The Motion Picture (2010) * Wandering Home (2010) * The Laughing Policeman | Warau Keikan (2009) * Teketeke 2 (2009) * Teketeke (2009) * The Code | Za kodo: Ango (2009) * Deep Sea Monster Reigo (2008) * The Climber's High (2008) * Nekonade (2008) * The Cat's Whiskers | Neko ni Hige (2008) * Immoral: Kogoeru Shitai (2008) * The Letters (2006) * The Inugamis (2006) * The iDol (2006) * Shinkaiju Reigo (2005) * Irasshaimase, kanja-sama (2005) * Ashura (2005) * The Glamorous Life of Sachiko Hanai (2003) * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attac (2001) * Queen Bee Honey (2001) * Stacy (2001) * Pyrokinesis (2000) * Boogiepop wa Warawanai: Boogiepop and Others (2000) * Gamera: Revenge of Iris (1999) * The Exam (1999) * Nawa deka (1998) * Baby Krishna (1998) * School Ghost Story 3 (1997) * Virgin sniper: bishouji yoma-den (1997) * Moon Over Tao: Makaraga (1997) * Cure (1997) * Gamera 2: Advent of Legion (1996) * Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe (1995) * Heisei musekinin-ikka: Tokyo de luxe (1995) * Zeiramu 2 (1994) * Made in Japan (1993) * Zeiramu (1991) * Byoin e iko (1990) * The Yen Family (1988) * Subway Serial Rape: Lover Hunting (1988) * Itoshi-no half moon (1987) * Chikan takuhaibin (1986) * SM Class (1986) * Nerawareta gakuen: seifuku o osou (1986) * Uno Koichiro no momosaguri (1985) * Joshu zankoku shikei (1984) * Chikan densha: Sawatte iitomo (1983) * Single Girl (1983) * Yokoku boko: Yaru! Sasu! (1983) * Kuroi bokan: fukei o osou (1983) Enlaces *Perfil (CES) *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActor